June Mell
June Mell (準, メル) is the Demi-god child of the god Hades. She is sixth Demi-god of the new era to discover her heritage and her powers. She is the only known demi-god child of Hades ever, conceived only due to the prophecy granted to Hades via the Fates, and a loophole causing him technically not to break his wedding vows to Persephone. June was raised by her grandmother and is named for both her Aunts, maternal and paternal respectively. She is known as the Mortality of Hades. Is is also the Fractal god host of Dantus. She was original part of the trio that included Lucas and Sierra, but later the trio was altered when Zane also being a child of the big three took Lucas' place. Character History June was raised by her grandmother when her mother gave her up at the tender age of one, leaving her only a name. Life was hard for June growing up and her grandmother although old, sick and weak, still remained alive, waking up everyday. She told June it was for her, that she remained living. June grew up with a dark shadow over her and chip on her shoulder. She has some slight autistic traits which manifest as unintentional anti-socialness. Although she has problems interacting with others in a social setting she is extremely intelligent and a brilliant strategist. One day however, while at school the school lawnmowers went berserk and started killing the students, they were hunting Demi-gods, like herself, Lucas Straybury and Sierra McKinnison. It was then with the appearance of Ricardo Recinto, Amber Lamps and Phillip Lamps, three Demi-gods that came to their rescue. It was then it was revealed to them that they were Demi-gods unlocking a small fraction of their power that allowed him to help them fight off the mechanical enemies. It was then later explained to the group, that Geir, The god of revolution and radical change, in this century was powerful enough to lead a coup against the old gods and was starting with the Greek ones. The Olympians, and other minor deities were nowhere to be found, and it was upto the demi-god children to defeat Geir and his progenies. Ricardo, Amber and Phillip had already journeyed into the Fold to the seat of the Greek Gods, to the mythical Mount Olympus and been accepted by their parents symbols of power, allowing them to access their godly powers. Others had tried before, only to end up dead or never to return. June, with her newfound demi-god friends Gabriel, Lucas and Sierra journeyed deep within the fold to discover their divine heritage. At the end of the journey, June learned that her father was the god of the underworld, Hades. Upon learning this and being blessed by her father, June gained access to her innate powers and used them to fight against Geir and free the gods from their imprisonment. After the war, Lucas had gone on a mission with their friend, and June's on off boyfriend Gabriele DiCelo (Son of Sobek) to ancient Egypt, while on this journey he had been changed, but also come back with the great powers of a Fractal God. Although these powers were temperamental and dangerous at times, even causing Lucas to leave his godly brethren for a while, the time eventually came when the Norse Demi-gods learning of the weakness of the Greco-Roman decided to attack. The Norse demi-gods were more powerful than the Greek ones due to the fact they possessed more divine energy innately that their Mediterranean cousins, as well as being the children of Gods, Norse Demi-gods as they grow older become full Gods themselves. After facing this threat, June, Sierra and Zane being children of the big three, decided to emulate Lucas, they ventured deep within the fold, past the time of Greek Gods into the deepest corners, to a time of forgot gods. While in these forgotten realms in exchange for helping the old gods maintain their existence and passing the tests put forward by them, June and the others were rewarded with their blessing. June gained the blessing of दन्तुस्(Sanskrit: Dantus), Dantus in his realm was the god of the Sun and the Underworldly Infernos, child of the God of darkness and the closest match to June's inherent powers, turning her into the Fractal God of Dantus. June and the others then returned to fight the Norse demi-gods Laura Thorsdorffer, Andrew Lokison and Ian Odinson. Later during the battle with the Wytchborne, June is killed by the witches and her scythe stolen, they use her scythe to break the bonds and seals of the underworld, not only giving them immortality but also allowing them to summon back witches long dead to aid in the battle. Powers and Abilities Junes abilities as a demi-god naturally include super/peakhuman strength, stamina, durability and agility. Her weapon of choice and also her artefact is the scythe Soul, Apollumi. As a child of Hades, Junes inherent abilities include firstly the Aura of Mortality, which means the essence of life and death in regards to vitality of all those in June's vicinity are affected by her emotions. She finds it hard to connect to people on a deep emotional level, so her powers manifest as she shares her spiritual side with those she can emotionally connect with. Those she cares about receive a boost and it holds off the encroachment of mortality, such as increasing stamina, durability and healing factors. To enemies it does the opposite. It was this ability secretly keeping her grandmother alive. June also has a deep connection to the shadows of the fold, meaning she can manipulate shadows, and use them to feel and notice if a soul has entered the Fold or the Underworld. By invoking her Fractal god powers, she gains access to the power of Dantus, as well as increasing her physical capabilities it increases her emotional capabilities (And thus the strength of her inherent powers). June using Dantus's power can also control burning hot fire and lava/magma from beneath the earth and summon burning rays of light when in the presence of the Sun. June's artefact Apollumi, blessed by Hades, allows anything struck by it to lose some of it's soul. It reaps the soul and stores it within the blade, giving strength to June. This means even if the opponent has a healing factor, they will eventually perish by the blade if enough of their soul is eaten again. This is extremely useful for banishing and sealing ghosts and ghouls as well as possessed or reanimated people or objects. Category:Infinity